Meridian
Description Meridian Kherlis is a being from the void, who has no accurate description, but she used to be a fire elemental. But ever since she has returned to Khira's side, he has a body built for her, that has tried to be remade into Meridian's former self, or she lives inside Khira. How she looked originally is her flames were light pink and set into a fancy hairstyle, she had ocean greenish-blue eyes, and she had worn a tilted, small funeral hat. She also lives with Khira in his house whenever she is in her hybrid form. History Human-Monster War. Meridian Kherlis, or more known just as Meridian, was a Fire Elemental who worked alongside Khira and his allies in the war. She was not the finest in melee combat, which she did not take a liking to, but had a really impressive magics skills, that surpass some of the finest mages in the monster world, but did not take the role of ta master/elder mage due to her dismissal from their life with Khira and his friends. Of course, this accumulated into something much worse. Betrayal This was the day where Meridian went rouge and took a army of monsters who were loyal to her, and her only, he started attacking monster strongholds and human camps alike, and when word reached back to Khira and the others, they turned towards Meridian and struck her down. This was where Meridian's story would of ended, if she did not get stuck somewhere, deep down. The Void. When Meridian fell down here, her body was destroyed, but her spirit still remained, with her emotions, he went on for a eternity waiting for something new. When Khira fell, she was so surprised, and once they made up, Khira made a deal with her, she can stay inside his body until he has the time to build a new body, but when she enters, he cannot kill anyone until Khira dies. She agreed, and that's how life went for a while. The Body Khira one day finally finished the body, and now Meridian is back in the real world, but a lot has changed during the time she was gone, and she's sure to get some shocks when he returns to his daily lifestyle. A lot of friends and old allies are gone, but, Meridian believes, that as long Khira is here, she can cope with the new world. Relations Family *??? (Father) *??? (Mother) *Khira - Khira was the person that became her brother, once she was adopted into the House of Ignia. She became close with Khira, but it all fell apart during the Human-Monster War, due to her naive, ambitious, mad mind. She was cast down to the void, where over a long time, recollected herself, and made amends with Khira. She now keeps a great relationship with him. Friends *N/A Acquaintances *Joseph Alucard - Joseph and Meridian have a mysterious relationship, even to the likes of Khira. Some would say they are adversaries, some would say they are friends, and some are in a secret relationship. No one honestly knows, except her and Joseph. But it has been known in a small circle, that there is some secret affection between the two. *Platinum Alucard - These two have even less of a cordial relationship, as in some forms, Platinum could see this former being from the void as a serious threat to everyone, or Meridian could see this reckless child as a hazard to be around, but otherwise, they try to keep up face, and keep themselves friendly. Enemies *Khira (Formerly.) Stats Neutral *HP: 5000 *AT: 40 *DF: 45 *EXP On Kill: 150 *Gold on Win: 55 Pacifist *HP: 2300 *AT: 30 *DF: 35 *EXP On Kill: 350 *Gold on Win: 250 Genocide *HP: 10000 *AT: 50 *DF: 65 *EXP On Kill: 75 *Gold on Win: 0 ACTs Neutral Joke, Talk, Compliment, Flirt, Forgive. Pacifist Hug, Joke, Compliment, Flirt, Talk, Question. Genocide Insult, Challenge, Boast, Joke, Sharpen. Items Neutral Void Book - ATK 20-50 - A mysterious book from the void, wonder what it can do with the right magic? Shattered Glasses - DEF 10 - Some broken glasses, nothing too special. Pacifist Rusted Knuckledusters - ATK 15-30 - Some trusty old Knuckledusters, but why are they dusty, and old looking...? Lucky Funeral Hat - DEF 20 - A fine looking hat, must be her favorite. Genocide Void Staff - ATK 45-60 - The staff looks alive... Maybe i could take it? Platinum Alloy Plating /w Lucky Fedora - DEF 65 - Armor does not look tough, i see some weak points, maybe i can exploit them. Attacks Her main attack consists of her opening small mini portals that fire out bullets and knives. In neutral they deal low dmg for the bullets, and high dmg for the knives, in pacifist, they all do low damage, and in geno, they do medium-high damage, along with a poisonous after affect. Her second attack consists of hitting the bullet box, and making fire appear from the ground. It will damage overtime as well, for all runs, but they differ in damage and length. Neutral 5-10 sec. 1 dmg, Pacifist 1-5 sec. 1 dmg. Genocide 10-15 sec 5 dmg. Her most powerful attack is throwing cards sharpened with steel sides, along with some small bombs, this would not happen at all in Pacifist, but on Neutral, its a extremely rare occasion. Genocide, is where its normal. It would deal 15+ damage, alongside with a powerful poison effect that does 15 damage over 2 seconds. Flavor Text Neutral 'Meridian comes out of nowhere! 'Encounter 'Seems like time took its toll on her. 'Check 'Meridian smirks at the joke. '#1 'Meridian laughs at the better joke! '#2 'Meridian chuckles but does not continue. '#3+ 'Meridian sits down to talk. '#1+ 'Meridian thanks you for the compliment, Attack DMG down for this turn! '#1+ 'Meridian looks at you with a sweet smile, while blushing... '#1 'Meridian sits down and hides, looking really flustered. He probably likes you. '#2 'Meridian looks at you blankly. '#3-9 'Meridian gets bored and leaves. '#10 'Meridian seems to feel better. '#1 'Meridian is starting to tear up.. '#2 'Meridian is crying, and tries to clean up his tears. '#3 'Meridian looks at you with a smile. You can see the tear trails. '#4+ 'Meridian smiles and waves a happy goodbye! 'Spare Pacifist 'Meridian zips over to greet you! 'Encounter 'He seems a lot happier! 'Check 'Meridian crouches down and hugs you! '#1+ 'Meridian chuckles at your joke! '#1-3 'Meridian stops chuckling, but just keeps smirking. '#4+ 'Meridian thanks you for the compliment! '#1+ 'Meridian chuckles at the Flirt. '#1+ 'Meridian comes over, sits down, the goes back to his place. '#1+ 'Meridian answers some of your questions. '#1+ 'Meridian strikes a pose and waves goodbye to you! 'Spare Genocide 'Oh look, its that moron who trusted you, now, that we dealt with the other one, lets finish her. 'Encounter 'The fool is crying over her dead big brother, what a wimp. 'Check 'Meridian looks a tad bit mad. '#1 'Whoa! She is really pissed, lets see if we have a challenge now. '#2+ 'Lets see what he can do with that staff of his. '#1+ 'Meridian seems like she is tearing up after you told her about everyone. '#1 'Meridian starts crying at the moment you said that you killed Khira, but stops. '#2+ 'Meridian seems a bit angry at all of those murder and genocide puns and jokes. I think they are great! '#1+ 'Lets make our attacks a bit stronger, since with a sharper blade, we can pierce that armor. '#1+ Quotes Neutral "Oh, a human, guess i have to fight you." ''Encounter ''"*smirk* Not gonna laugh." ''#1 ''"HAH! Now that is a joke!" ''#2 ''"Heh, its funny, but we should move on." ''#3+ ''"You want to talk? Now that is a first, alright, lets talk." #1+ "Wow, thanks for the compliment, i really appreciate it!" #1+ "I can't lie, you are the cutest human in the underground." ''#1 ''"Umm... can we talk later? Im a bit flustered..." ''#2 ''"..." ''#3-9 ''"Screw it, i'm leaving." ''#10 ''"W-why are you forgiving me, i did nothing wrong to you, wait, for my p-past crimes? I can't, it would break me." ''#1 ''"Just leave me ALONE! I can't be forgiven!" ''#2 ''" (* Meridian is too busy crying *) " #3 "H-hey *sniff*, thanks for this, now go along now." '' #4 ''"I wish you the best of luck to you, human!" ''Spare ''"W-well played... Human... Here, a token of m-my gratitude, for this b-battle." ''Death Pacifist ''"Hey, Frisk, right? Its me, Meridian, its so great to see you again!" ''Encounter ''"All right, come here, its okay, no one will hurt you now..." ''#1+ ''"Heh, nice one Frisk, real classic, did you hear it from Sans?" ''#1-3 ''"Hey, its still funny, but shouldn't we be going?" ''#4+ ''"Hey, thanks the compliment, I really appreciate it!" ''#1+ ''"Hey, the Flirt is funny, but sorry, i'm not interested." ''#1+ ''"All right, i'll come over and talk." ''#1+ ''"All right, i might as well be dead, but, Khira came and helped me out. We can talk later about my origins." ''#1+ ''"Thanks for this Frisk, I really appreciate this, Stay safe!" ''Spare Genocide ''"I must say, as much as i love what you did with the place, i don't like the look of dust. Now, if i think i know what you did, i have free reign of my powers!" Encounter "Are trying to get the worst out of me?" ''#1 ''"All right, here is my WORST!" #2+ ''"You want to have fun, right? Well here is my fun!" ''#1+ ''"S-so you did all of this.. You killed everyone... I trusted you.." ''#1 ''"S-so you d-did it... You killed him... NGGAAHHHH!!" ''#2+ ''"These jokes are stupid, and you are as well." ''#1+ ''"Oh, you think a sharper blade will kill me? Just try." ''#1+ ''"A-at least... I will be w-with you K-khira...." ''Death Trivia *Meridian calls the Void Staff "Ishmael". *Her user on the Undernet is VoidGal_ Credit If you want to give thanks, this is the place. Gallery Category:OC Category:Male Category:Monster Category:User;The Seventh Soul